


BTS - Your first time with RM

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [8]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Although this is listed as reader, the woman mentioned here is imagined as Ji-eun, our original character headcanon of Namjoon's girlfriend. She is mentioned in several other of our works.This is a part of our headcanon masterlist





	BTS - Your first time with RM

The Bed and Breakfast was small but cosy, with a good view of the sea from your bedroom window. It was the first time you had been away together and you had known, from the moment he had asked you to come with him two nights before, that he had booked the room for a purpose. He had returned home from a two week long stay in America the week before and, when you met up in your car outside of the airport, he had known something wasn’t right straight away. You drove back to your apartment in almost unbearable silence.

Once you had made him a mug of coffee and sat opposite him on the sofa, he finally asked you what was wrong. You hadn’t answered at first but he soon coaxed the admission from you. You were feeling insecure because he had not mentioned you during the large number of interviews he had undergone in the States. All of the members had been asked on several occasions whether they had a girlfriend, and Namjoon always did his absolute best to deflect the question or, on one memorable occasion, make a joke out of the fact he did not. You had watched these interviews on Youtube with an aching heart. It had been several months since you had started dating and you had already fallen in love with him.

At your admission his eyebrows rose and his mouth opened in a look of shock. He apologised with a slightly shaking voice, explaining how he didn’t think you would watch the interviews and how he had done it to protect you and your career. The answer should have been reassuring but you found yourself, for the first time in your five-year long career, wishing you had chosen a less complicated profession. You had dreamed of being a solicitor since you were seven years old and now you were one of the youngest assistants in the biggest Law firm in Seoul. You shrugged off his apology with a smile. You understood why he had done it and appreciated it. The last thing you needed was a mob of young fans showing up outside of your work place; a tall, glass skyscraper in the centre of the capital, demanding your head.

You had met Namjoon in that very building almost four months before, at the office Christmas party. He had come with a friend; a junior intern fresh out of Law school. The large room had been packed with men; mostly sporting arrogant accents and years older than you. The little black dress you were wearing had been commenting on dozens of times by seedy types before you finally spoke to Namjoon. He was standing in the corner of the room, sipping a glass of champagne very slowly, looking slightly out of place and impossibly youthful among the rest of the guests. You asked him to pass you a glass, the fifth or sixth of the night, of champagne from the table beside him. He did so without comment and this inspired you to make the first move and start a conversation. You didn’t recognise him at first, not until he mentioned that he had just gotten back from a two month long tour of Asia and the States. You didn’t really have time to pay attention to popular culture and the realisation that he was in one of the biggest bands in the world was only vaguely impressive. It didn’t put you off him, however. He spoke to you sincerely and without the usual patronising tone your male colleagues often took with you.

You agreed to a coffee date with him the following week in a small, independent shop. You were glad to find the store almost deserted. Tinkly jazz music played through the speakers as you sat around the small table by the window. He had asked you about your job with curiosity and, when your eyes met across the small space, you felt your stomach flutter with butterflies. Over the next few weeks you found yourself thinking about him more and more at work. On the third date he finally kissed you on your doorstep. You slowly found yourself falling for him and, when he confessed that his feelings were mutual, shortly before his recent stay in America, you felt your heart simultaneously flutter and sink. You explained that you had been keeping a secret from him. You had not intended for things to become as serious as they had and so you had never thought to bring up the fact you had been married before, when you were little more than a teenager, and divorced a year later.

You hadn’t really thought far ahead enough to consider how he would react. He was surprised, that much was obvious. He couldn’t quite hide his emotions and you thought, for a second, that his feelings for you would be immediately changed. The look of sadness which passed over his face was gone in a second, and when he composed himself he reached out for your hand and pressed his lips to your knuckles. Your felt your shoulders relax as you tried to smile. He reassured you that it didn’t matter; that he had fallen in love with you and wanted to be with you regardless of your past.

That had been almost a month ago. You hadn’t had the chance to be alone together much since and you were starting to ache for him. You knew, when he told you about the weekend stay away at the seaside, that he was feeling the same. He hadn’t taken advantage of you and you had been happy to take things slow. You had touched each other intimately on a handful of occasions but had never gotten further.

The bedroom was light and smelt of sandalwood. Namjoon opened the window a crack to let in the cool, spring breeze, while you placed your suitcase on the floor near the empty wardrobe. The soft, salty smell of the ocean slowly filled the room along with the warm sweetness of the air freshener and toiletries.

“It’s lovely.” You commented as you perched on the edge of the freshly made bed. Your stomach began to flutter as he agreed and sat beside you. You had never anticipated something so much as being alone with him now. You reached out and placed your hand on his knee as he turned his head towards you. Your lips met in a soft kiss and you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up; partly due to the breeze drifting through the window but also at the tingling sensation of Namjoon’s lips gently massaging yours. 

You deepened the kiss and moved your hand upwards to slowly stroke his thigh. You continue this for a few minutes as you pressed your tongue against his slightly open lips, encouraging him to open them wider. You could feel yourself getter wetter beneath your navy blue sundress. He was not rushing to move things quicker, but you could sense his own, growing desire in the way he pressed against you. Eventually, sensing he was not going to act first, you reached out and took his right hand in yours and moved it between your parted thighs. He moaned into your mouth as his fingers made contact with the damp cloth between your legs. You spread your legs wider apart as he began to rub the area slowly, back and forth in a line. You gasped as he pressed his fingers firmly to your clit and moved your own hand to the bulge in his jeans.

As you began to stroke him over the fabric, he stopped his movement against your panties, allowing you to reach over and unbuckle his waistband. He raised his hips from the bed as you pulled the fabric down to reveal his grey pair of Calvin Klien’s and considerable erection. You palmed the area and he let out a “oh” as you crawled onto your knees on the bedspread and lowered yourself towards him. You pressed your lips to the cloth and kissed along his length. He gazed down at you in awe as you slowly pulled the elasticated waistband from his hips and freed his cock. He gasped a little as the cool air touched him and you felt him twitch beneath your hand as you grasped him at the base.

For the first time, you opened your mouth against his glistening head and closed your lips over him gently, pressing your tongue to the sensitive glans. You worked him for a few minutes, enjoying the noises he was making above you as you moved along him at a calm pace. Eventually, you let him go and, before he could speak, pressed your lips against his in an open mouthed kiss. You could tell he was slightly shocked at the boldness of the action, especially after you had sucked him not moments before, but he returned it passionately, moving his arms along your shoulders to pull the thin straps of your dress down.

“I love you so much.” He said breathily as he moved his hands to the bust of your dress tucked his fingers beneath the trim. He pulled the fabric down from your chest and, without the straps holding it up, the loose fabric of the dress slipped down your body easily. The breeze made your skin prickle with goosebumps as the fabric collected at your knees. You bent down and untangled your legs; throwing the dress to the plush rug on the wooden floor. You weren’t wearing a bra beneath your sundress and Namjoon’s lips immediately moved to your left nipple, taking it gently between his plump lips. You gasped at the sensation and wrapped your arms around the back of his head, cradling him and pulling him closer to your chest. You straddled his hips and gasped at the sensation of his erection pressed to your thigh.

“I’m so glad we went away.” You whispered as he moved his lips to your other breast and repeated the motion. “I needed this.” You felt him nod beneath you and you pressed your lips to his forehead.

“I’m glad too.” He said, pulling away from you. You smiled and grabbed his right hand once more, moving it back between your legs. He grinned devilishly as he rubbed the wetness once before grasping the waistband of your G-string. You moved upwards, away from his hips, as he pulled the fabric down your upper thighs. Your panties collected a few inches above your knees and Namjoon pressed his fingers to your smooth pubis, brushing his fingers downwards while his palm pressed snuggly against your clit. You moaned as he pushed two fingers inside of you, pressing even harder to your clit. He buried them deep but you could feel yourself craving more of him. You pressed your lips against his and kissed him passionately for a few minutes while he massaged you from the inside; pressing against your G-spot and making you groan with need.

“You’re driving me crazy.” You said with a gasp, pulling away from his lips to look down at him. He let out a small laugh and kissed your nose.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” He smiled.

“I think you’d better make love to me before I end up going completely insane with frustration.”

He let out a breathy laugh in reply but you could feel his body grow slightly tense with nerves beneath your body. You were feeling the same; after months of build up, you wanted the experience to be as mind-blowing as you had imagined. You moved together at the same time to kiss and his palms moved to your upper back; holding you firmly as he lowered you onto the crisp blue sheets. The fabric was cool and you gasped into his mouth as he pulled his hands away; moving them to your thighs to remove your little panties completely. You complied with his motions, allowing him to slip them off easily, before he moved to his own jeans and boxers and pulled them away from his body.

“You’re on the pill right?” He asked as he moved back on top of you, briefly kissing your lips. You pulled apart your thighs to allow him to nestle In between your legs. You nodded.

“Yes, it’s fine.” He kissed you again and you moved your hand down to his throbbing member; slipping it between your folds and guiding it to your entrance. He gasped against your lips as his tip touched the tight ring. You pulled him into you and gasped as he filled you; slower than slow. You felt yourself stretch deliciously around his considerable girth and you both pulled away to let out an audible gasp. The warmth of his breath was comforting against the relative coolness of the bedroom and you wrapped your legs around his lower back to pull him closer. He moved against you very slowly at first; savouring the sensation.

“You feel so good.” He whispered into your ear as he slowly kissed along your neck. You nodded in agreement as he pushed his hips against you a little more forcefully. He moved his hand back between your legs and rubbed at your clit languidly as he increased his pace. You moaned as you felt yourself slicken with juices; both his and your own, and his index and middle finger rubbed against you more erratically with the extra lubrication. You felt your lower body begin to heat up as he moved his lips back to yours and kissed you deeply. You could tell he was incredibly close and he pulled his fingers away from you to grasp your shoulders as he came; his hips jolted heavily against the backs of your thighs as he spilled into you. He clutched you for a few more moments as his breathing slowed down; his palms squeezing your shoulders a little too tightly. He let go as he pulled out a moment later and you gasped at the slick sensation as you felt his seed slowly drip out of you.

You gazed up at him dreamily as he removed himself completely from you. You were about to move yourself when he grasped your parted thighs and pushed your legs upwards at the knees. He nestled his head between the gap and lapped at your wet, slick clit before you could protest. You groaned immediately as the sensation as his tongue hit your sensitive spot perfectly. Like the blowjob, this was the first time you had experienced his tongue against you like this and it was mind blowing. You found yourself admiring his confidence as well as his skill as he worked you up quickly to your release. You shuddered against him and he held you firmly as your hips rocked and jolted against his open mouth. You were naturally quiet as you came, but called out his name as you felt your whole body grow warm; static pulsing through your veins and limbs for a few moments before washing over you like a wave against sand.

The breeze cooled you down quickly as your own breathing slowed and you moved your hands absently to cover your breasts; your nipples hard as rocks against your palm.

“You’re really good at that.” You said with a sigh as Namjoon moved away from you to sit up. He let out a small laugh in reply.

“Really?” He asked in English; his accent as smooth as butter.

“ Yeah.” You slowly moved onto your side before crawling into an upright position. “I really love you.” You stroked his bare thigh as you moved towards him. He kissed you softly.

“I love you too.” He sighed deeply with satisfaction. Eventually – “Do you want to go for a walk on the beach later? It’s still a lovely day.” He turned his head towards the open window and you nodded in reply.

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
